Anniversary
by blackoftheroom
Summary: Its Sendoh and Rukawa's anniversary.. see how they celebrate it! SenRu!


Title: Anniversary

Author's Note: This was written about the same time as Everyday but same reason… never typed it up till now… its not like my usual style but I liked it then so I'm gonna do it! Oh! The characters especially Rukawa is veeeeeery OOC here… and its kind of abrupt but I was thinking of continuing it… I wrote it during class so…

The sun had barely risen in when Rukawa Kaede's cell phone began disturbing his oh-so-precious sleeping time.

BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"Alright, alright! I'm awake…" he grumbled. Still groggy he untangled himself from his blanket and read the sleep-disturbing message.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" it said "Meet me in front of your house in 15 minutes!"

He checked who the sender was and smiled. He got up and stretched. On his windowsill, Aki, his cat purred.

15 minutes later, he stepped out into the 5:30 sunshine, dressed casually in a black shirt and jeans. He looked around. The street was empty so he took his bike out of the garage and waited. After a couple of minutes a figure on a bike came into view. The bike stopped in front of Rukawa and Sendoh Akira disembarked his vehicle.

"You're late." whispered Rukawa, placing his arms around Sendoh's neck.

"Does it matter?" he replied, his arms circling Rukawa's waist.

"I guess not…" he breathed. His mind was slowly drifting away. Lightheadedness was a major effect of being so close to the other boy.

Sendoh started kissing his neck, mouthing the words "I love you…"

Rukawa was speechless. Not only was he lightheaded and Sendoh-poisoned, he was also touched by the love and care that Sendoh was giving him. He closed his eyes and savored the warmth of his lover's embrace. A contented sigh escaped his lips. At this Sendoh smiled. With a twinkle in his eyes he pulled away and said,

"Your mom's awake."

"Huh? What?" said the other, startled.

"5-4-3-2-"

"KAEDE, BABY, KISS MAMA GOODBYE BEFORE GOING OFF WITH AKIRA!" a shrill voice exploded.

Sendoh laughed and accompanied a blushing, obviously embarrassed Rukawa to the doorstep. Rukawa's mother was petite but very elegant. As Rukawa bent down to kiss her, the other boy stood aloof. That is until she called him.

"You too, loverboy."

Sendoh laughed yet again and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be home too late, baby." she said to her son,

"How's 6:00 tomorrow morning?" interrupted Sendoh.

"Make it 7:00, my son sleeps like the dead."

Rukawa cringed at this statement but he was touched by her comfort in Sendoh. She was letting them be together because she knew this was a very special day. He was touched that she remembered.

"Bye Ma. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Take care."

She turned and disappeared back into the house as the two boys mounted their bikes.

After a short bike ride they arrived at the beach. Only a few people were there because it was Saturday and 6 in the morning. The waves peacefully glided up onto the shore and retreated slowly back out. The sky was glorious. The pink and blue glow rippled over the clouds creating a beautiful painting of heaven. Such a magnificent day reflected the joy thundering inside both Rukawa's and Sendoh's hearts. It was a special day.

They arrived at the dock and alighted their bikes. Rukawa stretched and yawned

"Aaaw, still sleepy?" said Sendoh jokingly.

"It's your fault. You waked me up."

"But it's a special day." said the sophomore, pouting. "You haven't forgotten have you?"

Rukawa laughed and hugged Sendoh comfortingly.

"How could I forget? When someone so special like you is always on my mind."

"Lets go to our place."

"Ok."

They walked along the beach until they came to a cave along the shore. They entered the cave and strolled along until the darkness of the cave gave way to a small opening that led to a very secluded part of the beach.

Sendoh sat against a nearby rock and pulled Rukawa down on his lap. Rukawa leaned back against Sendoh's chest and listened to the soft swooshing of the waves. He sighed a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

Sendoh smiled and said ,"Happy anniversary Kaede. I love you."

End? TBC?


End file.
